Por otra estúpida mirada
by Jade Larsson
Summary: ¿Se han imaginado una situación en la que no conozcas a alguien y de pronto tú día a día gire en torno a esa persona sólo por odio y una extraña necesidad desconocida de molestar? ¿No? Dell honne tampoco. Un cigarro, café y absoluto silencio era lo que este joven necesitaba para ser feliz, nada podía ser más perfecto.A menos que una chica se cruzara en su campo visual y lo ignorara
1. Regla numero 1: Jamas ignorar

Hola lectores, este es mi primer fic sobre está pareja, en realidád es mi primer fic en general... He visto en diversos fics ship Vocaloid de todo tipo pero jamás un Iroha x len mucho menos un galaco x piko, así que me cuestione y dije ¿por qué quejarme de que no hay está clase de ship? ¿Por qué no simplemente los hago y ya? Y heme aquí... Vengando a todas esas parejas que nunca fueron realizadas(? Y eso haré... Este fic será un poco IA x alguien(? Quizás mi despreciable bravucon, Dell.. Y sin retrasarlos más espero disfruten y dejen un review con su opinión que será bien recibida.

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation, Crypton, y Sega. es usado en este fic por entretenimiento público.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Regla número 1: jamás ignorar**

* * *

La época de invierno era algo que ya podía ser percibido con facilidad en el ambiente, el frio calaba directamente en los huesos si no se estaba abrigado adecuadamente. El sonido estridente del timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las actividades escolares dio a entender a los jóvenes que deambulaban por los alrededores de la estructura que ya debían ir a sus respectivas clases, este anuncio no tardó en ser acatado por los sonámbulos chicos que caminaban con pasos lentos hacia la entrada de la institución.

Cerca de la entrada, justo en el área de recibimiento, podía notarse como la mayoría de los chicos que estaban entrando veían hacia otra dirección, como si rehuyeran su atención sobre algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

La silueta de un joven de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve y cuya manera de vestir rebelde sobresalía sobre los demás, veía con muy claro enojo como los chicos, algunos compañeros de clases, pasaban por su lado hablando en susurros algunos, otros, los que no se habían percatado de su presencia aun, hablaban y reían sin cesar sobre temas que para el eran estúpidos, pero siempre manteniendo clara distancia lejos de él.

"idiotas sin cerebro"... Pensó el peliblanco buscando entre los bolsillos de su pantalón aquella única cosa que podría calmar su creciente enojo.

—Maldita cajetilla de cigarros, a buena hora viniste a desaparecer.— Musito buscando ahora en el bolsillo de su camisa, una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en sus pálidas facciones mientras sacaba del mismo una caja de la cual a su vez tomo un cigarrillo el cual llevo a sus labios para de nuevo guardar su pequeña adicción. Su mano izquierda aflojo el nudo de su corbata y estando así apoyo su espalda de la pared.

Y ese, era Dell Honne, conocido mejor como el chico problemático del instituto, al cual no debías mirar a los ojos a menos que quisieras un moretón en el rostro, aquella mirada rojiza podía hacer temblar hasta al más valeroso.

Una calada fue dada al cigarrillo, el humo que exhalaba el chico iba directo al rostro de todo el que estuviese cerca de él. La sonrisa de autosuficiencia que poseía y dirigía a los demás hacia que muchos prácticamente se tropezaran unos con otros con tal de no estar enfocados en el campo visual del albino. "¡ja! ¡amo esto, que idiotas se ven! estúpidos, así debe ser... ellos no me ven, yo no los molesto..." cruzándose de brazos y aun con el cigarrillo en los labios el joven veía una a una las reacciones de cada uno de los que pasaba, una chica de cabellos largos cuya mirada estaba puesta en un libro iba prácticamente en su dirección sin prestar atención a nada más que al objeto en sus manos, aquello no hizo más que enojar al joven quien en un intento por hacer que la joven se percatara hacia donde se dirigían sus pasos dio una larga calada a su cigarro para luego exhalar el humo justo cuando ella estaba a tan solo pocos pasos de él.

La joven como si de una señal de alerta se tratara se detuvo de golpe sin levantar la mirada de la "aparentemente interesante" lectura. Ahora que estaba cerca, Dell podía detallar a aquella insolente con mayor detalle, una larga falda de color blanco cubría las piernas de la chica, zapatillas rosas adornaban sus pies, descaradamente fue subiendo la mirada con aire despectivo a su vez, un suéter de lana rosáceo que dejaba poco a la imaginación del peliblanco fue lo que vio. "¿Qué demonios se fumo está loca para vestirse así?", para completar, una bufanda rodeaba el cuello de la chica cuya mirada no se dejaba ver, aquello fue el colmo para él. "primero se para frente a mí y luego... se queda ahí sin más. ¿Qué cree? tsk, como si la vista fuera muy agradable..."

— Hey, tú...cosa. — Dijo sacando el cigarrillo de sus labios sin apartar la vista de la chica que, para su sorpresa levanto la mirada. Frunciendo el entrecejo se preguntó a si mismo que tenían aquellos ojos que lo observaban. Zafiro. Los orbes de aquella chica eran de una extraña combinación azulada con un brillo poco peculiar, el brillo que los ojos llenos de curiosidad poseían. — ¿Qué me estás viendo? — gruñó.

... silencio absoluto. la joven cerro el libro con suma lentitud y con una de sus manos hizo ademan para apartar el humo restante alrededor de ella y, haciéndose a un lado, continuo con su camino bajando la mirada nuevamente con actitud serena, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido realmente.

Oh, pero sí que había ocurrido. Y no solo Dell lo había notado, varios de los alumnos que estaban entrando y se detuvieron a ver aquello que sucedió se habían percatado de ello, no solo una chica desconocida había hecho contacto visual con él, sino que además lo había ignorado por completo. "Está muerta." sentencio en su mente mientras aplastaba lo que quedaba de cigarrillo con sus dedos y lo dejaba caer en el suelo haciendo que por el aire la colilla del mismo volara hacia el rostro de los demás.

Muchos de los presentes se quedaron estáticos en su lugar previniendo lo que el chico haría, alguno simplemente bajaban la cabeza para continuar con su camino a clases, la suerte en ocasiones simplemente no estaba del lado de todos.

"que se cree esa estúpida para ignorarme de ese modo, será retrasada, nadie ignora a Dell Honne, mucho menos un pedazo de harapo andante" los pensamientos que en ese instante tenía el joven se acumulaban como un remolino de furia creciente. Con pasos largos caminaba por el corredor empujando a quién se atravesara, por ser la hora de entrada el sitio se veía como una marea de sólo estudiantes. Honne se detuvo y estirando el brazo tomó de la mochila al primero que vio el cual resultó ser un chico de cabellos rosas quién de inmediato llevó ambas manos al gorro que llevaba puesto.

\- ¡Y-yo no hice nada! -dijo el chico a lo que Dell en respuesta sólo lo zarandeo moviendo la mochila de manera brusca.

— ¿Te pregunté eso acaso, rosado?, ¿Viste lo que ocurrió afuera? ¿Eh? ¡Responde! — la paciencia del albino era lo más escaso que podía existir.

\- S-si... Se fue por allá...-señalo con un dedo tembloroso en dirección a las escaleras- N-no me hagas nada...

Dell, ahorrando lo poco decente que tenía soltó al joven de manera tosca haciendo que este tropezara y saliera corriendo. Dirigiendo su vista hacia donde le indicó pudo ver entre todos los demás como un 'pedazo de trapo' subía las escaleras, la larga cabellera de la chica era de por sí notoria por lo que no fue difícil atravesar la marea de chicos sin perderla de vista.

Subiendo las escaleras y destilando odio por los ojos logró alcanzar a aquella insolente y justo cuando estaba a tan sólo un escalón de distancia tomó el delgado brazo de la joven deteniéndola en el acto y haciendo que por la impresión soltara el libro que tenía en mano... Las palabras que surgieron de sus labios fueron más una sorpresa para él que para cualquier otro que lo escuchara.

— ¿Por qué? —

y eso fue todo lo que dijo mientras veía el rostro a medio voltear de la chica quién sólo tenía sus ojos posados en el libro que había caído en el suelo con una mirada distraída y el brazo a medio estirar como sí quisiera tomarlo.

— Tú, loca... Te estoy hablando — dijo halando el brazo que sostenía de forma brusca. En ese instituto nadie ignoraba a Dell Honne... y eso se lo demostraría él así fuera por las malas.


	2. Regla número 2: Nunca olvidar

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, en vista del entusiasmo que muchos mostraron (para mi, 2 ya eran muchos) con respecto a la continuación pues dedique esta noche en especial para derramar toda esta inspiración y continuar con la historia. En serio amaría que dejaran review sobre la opinión que tienen sobre el fic y su avance, si desean que ocurra algo…el grosero…perdón, caballerismo Dell jamás en su vida había sido ignorado de tal manera por alguien…¿Qué le espera a esa distraída chica? No los demoro más y los dejo con la respuesta a eso.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Regla numero 2: nunca olvidar.**

* * *

Nunca nadie jamás había ignorado a Dell Honne, estaba claro que él odiaba que lo vieran mientras fumaba o hacia cualquier cosa, pero eran simplemente amenazas retoricas, literales, realmente le gustaba ser visto, ser el centro de atención, eso le demostraba cuan tera temido y cuanto era respetado gracias a ese miedo que el mismo influyo en todos desde su llegada. Pero, ¿ignorado? Jamás.

La mano que sostenía el débil y delgado brazo de la chica quien aun mantenía su rostro girado en otra dirección aumento su presión ante la muda respuesta que recibió por su pregunta, aquello fue el límite para la escasa paciencia del peliblanco quien apretó los dientes con fuerza y movido por un instinto compulsivo característico de él halo aquel brazo hacia si mismo ocasionando que la joven trastabillara.

― te hice una maldita pregunta, loca. ―mascullo por lo bajo observando el rostro de la chica.

―… ―un par de orbes zafiros se alzaron hasta enfocarse con los de él. ― "¿P-Por qué?". ―y eso fue lo que surgió de los labios de la joven, la voz de la misma era lo más silencioso y prácticamente mudo que él había escuchado antes, en otras palabras podía expresarse como una voz suave y con cierto timbre melodioso pero vacilante a la vez.

―¿eres sorda o qué? Te pregunte el por qué de lo que sucedió hace unos minutos, idiota. ―dijo entre dientes el peliblanco sintiendo como una vena latente hacia presencia en su sien debido a la molestia que aquella absurda chica estaba causándole. ¿Es que acaso no sabía quién era el, Dell Honne?

Un inaudible suspiro surgió de los labios de la chica quien tan solo bajo la mirada hasta el suelo, su expresión, aquella estúpida expresión de no entender era lo que tenía en esa situación al albino.

― N-no entiendo nada de lo q-que intenta decirme. N-ni siquiera l-lo conozco…j-jamás he visto su rostro. ―el modo en como la joven se expresaba daba a entender a Honne que no mentía pero… ¿no conocerlo? ¿En qué estúpido planeta estaba viviendo esa niña? ¡Todos en ese instituto lo conocían! No conocerlo era el equivalente de no existir.

En un impulso desconocido y causado por la ira acumulada y haciendo explosión, Dell atrajo con un simple halar a la chica haciendo que esta quedara en una distancia que se podría considerar "demasiado cerca", la mano que tenia libre descaradamente se poso en la parte baja de la espalda de la joven con el objetivo de atraerla más hacia él. Habían dos cosas que lo molestaban:

Ser ignorado.

Y lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Darle tanta importancia a alguien en menos de segundos de haberla conocido. Eso lo odiaba.

― oh, ¿nunca me has visto? ¿Nunca has oído el nombre de Dell Honne en este asqueroso instituto? ¿Ah? ―el sarcasmo e ironía que su voz transmitía era de más obvio. La mano que sostenía a la chica y que ejercía presión en su espalda intensifico el agarre, el rostro de ella a escasos centímetros, desde esa distancia podía notar varias cosas: la joven era más baja que él de estatura por unos centímetros, los orbes de ella fácilmente podían pasar por dos gemas zafiros debido al deslumbrante color azul que estos poseían, eran como dos infinitas galaxias que contenían la…pero… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Dell frunció el ceño más de lo permitido en situaciones molestas, aquello que su mente había procesado inconscientemente sobre los ojos de la chica no era algo normal, era notable lo hermosos que eran pero, eso no quería decir que el tenia que hacérselo notar. La mano que sostenía el brazo de ella se zafo para tomar el mentón de la joven sosteniendo con el pulgar e índice de modo que tuviera más control sobre el mismo, inclinándolo un poco hacia arriba y a pesar de su notable irritación dejo que sus labios se curvaran en una insinuante sonrisa.

― Si no te sabias mi nombre… ahora apréndelo de memoria. ―lo último fue dicho prácticamente en un susurro amenazante que causo un temblor interno dentro de la joven de cabellos largos antes de ser despedida de un brusco empujón hacia atrás ocasionando que su espalda chocara con la pared detrás de ella. Con pequeños temblores aun recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo, la chica no se detuvo a pensar lo sucedido sino que, tomando su libro el cual había caído cuando el albino la detuvo, hizo su ascenso escaleras arriba sin dar una última mirada hacia atrás.

Dell tan solo observo como ella subía, molesto consigo mismo dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la pared a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendía para luego colocarlo entre sus labios y aspirar una profunda calada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Existían tres clases de personas en ese instituto catalogados en un esquema por ella:

**Los populares**, esta clase de especímenes eran llamados de tal modo por ser quienes más atraían a otros con sus cualidades especiales que saltaban a la vista, siendo estas favorecedoras o no.

**Los que buscaban molestar sin causa alguna**, para un ejemplo de esta clase d personas estaba el chico con el cual se había cruzado segundos antes, por extraño que fuese aun no había una explicación clara que le explicara el por qué del comportamiento del joven, en aquellos ojos rojizos había algo que, para temor de ella, ansiaba descubrir. Muchos escritos decían y aclaraban que los ojos eran la ventana del alma, pero… ¿aquel chico tendría eso?

Para terminar el esquema, y en el nivel mas "bajo", tomándolo como jerarquía de popularidad, estaba** ella**. No entraba en el rango de lo normal debido a su excesivo y extraño amor por la lectura y la hambrienta necesidad del saber cada vez más, para ella eso era lo mejor, es decir, ¿a quién le importaba la popularidad si no se poseía la cantidad suficiente de materia gris en la cabeza como para saber liderar un grupo conforme de personas seguidoras?

Esta joven mejor conocida por su nombre como IA Aria, número uno en su clase y ganadora de diversas competencias en los que logro poner en alto el nombre de su academia, a pesar de ser tan reconocida casi a nivel nacional, en ese instituto prácticamente era invisible, pocas amistades englobaban su círculo de amistades y conocidos.

Con pasos rápidos, IA caminaba por el extenso corredor del piso 2, su mirada indicaba estupefacción, jamás desde que ingreso le había sucedió algo como lo ocurrido segundos atrás. Deteniéndose abruptamente tomo aire profundamente, debía calmar sus nervios o terminaría descontrolando sus propios pensamientos. _Calma, solo fue un suceso imprevisto. No es algo que ocurrirá una segunda vez. _Se dijo a si misma logrando amainar su propio respirar. _S-solo necesitas un libro y veras como todo se-…_el rumbo de su discurso mental se detuvo al darse cuenta que la verdadera razón por la que había subido era buscar un libro en su habitación…un libro que olvido en la biblioteca…biblioteca que se encontraba en planta baja…justo donde había ocurrido aquello tan extraño.

― T-tampoco lo necesitaba…―musito retomando su caminar. Dos segundos después se dio la vuelta para caminar escaleras abajo con la mirada baja y apretando con fuerza el libro entre sus brazos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_Que puede tener de atrayente una basura así. Ni siquiera es bonita…Tsk, basta Honne…_

El peliblanco saco el cigarrillo que tenía en sus labios para dejarlo entre sus dedos, observaba como el fuego consumía poco a poco su amada adicción, el humo hacia siluetas ascendentes, era algo hinoptizante y tranquilizante a su vez. El entrecejo del chico se podía ver claramente fruncido, era una expresión neutral que él siempre tenía consigo, estuviese enojado o no. Sus rojizos ojos estaban posados concentrados en él la punta del cigarrillo, la colilla del mismo caía en el suelo mientras se consumía poco a poco.

Un ruido estrepitoso hizo que Dell levantara la mirada…o mejor dicho la bajara hasta el pie de la escalera. La silueta de una chica extendida de bruces en el suelo hizo que una sonora carcajada saliera desde lo más profundo de su interior, no era porque le causara gracia ver como otros hacían el ridículo, era, además de eso, ver de quien se trataba.

― ¡Serás idiota! ― dijo entre risas doblándose un poco sosteniendo con una mano su estomago. IA se incorporo un poco sacudiendo su falda con ambas manos, estando cabizbaja no se podía deducir con certeza la expresión que tenia, su largo cabello cubría parte de rostro, lo que si se podía notar a esa vista era como sus labios temblaban ligeramente. Un pequeño raspón era visible en sus manos sumado con la suciedad que de seguro atrapo al caer y hacer contacto con el suelo, aquello hizo que dentro del albino un sentimiento mínimo de culpabilidad se plantara de repente, frunciendo el ceño y dejando de reír se enderezo mientras una mueca de desagrado por aquel sentir se plasmo de inmediato en sus labios haciendo que la comisura de su labio se elevara y no en una sonrisa precisamente.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo cuando la chica levanto la mirada hasta posar sus ojos en el, aquellos orbes zafiros se veían ligeramente cristalizados por lagrimas contenidas. Dell en un acto por no doblegarse ante eso sonrió con suficiencia cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose de nuevo en la pared. ― no, no me lo digas…quieres mas de mi y por eso te devolviste… ¿es que se te perdió algo en el infierno? O te la das de topo y creíste que el piso era cueva.

IA ante los comentarios del chico no soporto estar un segundo más ahí, la mirada del albino era más que intimidante, le hacía ver y casi creer que ella no era mas que basura. Tomando el libro que había caído junto con ella se alejo rápidamente corriendo en dirección a su único refugio y en el cual nadie la molestaría, la biblioteca.

Con necesidad de seguirla, el peliblanco se limito a observar como la chica se alejaba, una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en sus labios. Aquella chica había cometido un grave error en ignorarlo en la entrada…

― juro por mi maldito orgullo y porque me llamo Dell Honne, que te hare la vida imposible…―susurro dejando escapar una casi muda― me asegurare que tus días sea como el infierno que buscabas en esa caída. ― dejando caer el cigarrillo lo piso con la punta de su bota marcando así un juramento que se encargaría de cumplir, a costa de todo.


	3. Regla número 3: Prohibido decir no

*Coro de ángeles* ¡Por fin pude actualizar! ¡Y no!, no estuve toda la semana golpeando mi rostro contra el teclado de la laptop pensando como continuar, claro que no.

Bien, ansiaba volver y dejarles el tercer capítulo de este fic. ¡A poco no odian a Dell! Pues aquí lo odiaran más. No los distraigo más, así que lean.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mí sino a Yamaha corporation, Crypton, sega y sus respectivas compañías.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Regla numero 3: Prohibido decir "No"**

* * *

― El punto que les quiero dar a entender, chicos, es que la manera más fácil de reproducir la música es sintiéndola dentro de uno mismo. Todos entendemos que es la música pero ¿Quién puede poner en una palabra la característica esencial, aquello que la engloba y le da sentido lógico y firme?

Las clases de música en su mayoría eran entretenidas pero cuando la profesora empezaba con aquellas preguntas encerradas en otras preguntas se volvían totalmente tediosas y aburridas. La mujer de cabello negro corto al nivel de los hombros, mejor conocida como Prima-san antigua prodigio de ópera y ahora profesora de música llevo una mano a su frente mientras cerraba los ojos resignada ante el mutismo que reino en el salón de clases al hacer la pregunta, en ocasiones la idea de jubilación pasaba por su mente como una excelente opción.

― ¿En serio? ¿No les viene nada a la mente? ―dijo abriendo los ojos y cruzando los brazos al nivel de su pecho, su mirada se dirigió a uno de los estudiantes, el cual se encontraba en una laboriosa tarea de masticar. ― Megpoid, ¿podría dejar de comer en clases y describir en una palabra lo que es para usted música?

La peliverde que en ese momento estaba mordiendo con gran deleite una zanahoria, al momento de escuchar la voz de la profesora hizo el intento de esconder dicho vegetal arrojándolo hacia la parte trasera del salón, golpeando así a uno de sus compañeros en la cabeza, el desafortunado pelirosa cayó hacia atrás por el impacto con el cual fue golpeado.

― ¡yo no tengo nada, fue yuuma! ―dijo señalando con un dedo acusador al chico que ahora intentaba levantarse con expresión adolorida y además confundida.

― G-gumi-chan…t-traidora…―se quejo este volviendo a su asiento mientras veía a la nombrada casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Prima suspiro resignada mientras hacia el intento por relajarse frotando sus sienes con los dedos haciendo movimientos circulares, impartir clases a adolescentes interesados más en la ventana del salón era todo un reto, en su época hablar de música si valía la pena, ¡oh, aquellos tiempos!.

― Entonces nadie sabe la respuesta. ―dijo mientras se giraba para quedar frente al pizarrón y escribía algo en el.

― Sentimientos.

Una voz grave hizo que la mujer se volteara y buscara con la mirada entre sus estudiantes quien había dicho eso, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos rojizos que veían hacia la ventana con clara expresión de aburrimiento, de todos sus alumnos del que menos esperaba una respuesta era de él, Dell Honne.

― Honne, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste a tus compañeros para que te oigan mejor? ―dijo parpadeando aun estupefacta por la sorpresa y casi alegre por la misma. Su clase había llegado a uno de sus alumnos, ¡y el más problemático!

Una vena se marco en la sien del albino quien volteo a mirar a la profesora con expresión molesta, es decir, ¿acaso eran sordos sus estúpidos compañeros como para tener que repetir lo que había dicho en un tono de voz suficientemente alto? Eso, o eran idiotas.

―No. ―dijo para luego volver su vista hacia la ventana, el mentón apoyado en su mano.

La mujer no hizo más que asentir mientras veía al resto de la clase con expresión de nervios, aquel chico siempre ponía sus nervios de puntas. Aquel mínimo sentimiento de creer que había llegado a captar la atención de su alumno más rebelde con respecto a la clase rápidamente se fue al abismo.

― S-su compañero Honne b-bien lo dijo, niños…el sentimiento es la clave principal para crear música, bien dicen que "no hay mayor forma de expresión como la música" por eso…

"_Forma de expresión, manera de expresarse, esta vieja no sabe hacer otra cosa más que ser redundante y aburrida". _ Pensó el albino observando aun por la ventana hacia el campus del instituto. "_Necesito un maldito cigarrillo"._ Dejando escapar un suspiro observo por el rabillo del ojo el reloj de pared ubicado centímetros más arriba del pizarrón, indicando por la posición de las agujas que la clase no tenía ni media hora de haber comenzado.

"_Estúpidos minutos que transcurren lento". _Pensó ahora dirigiendo su vista hacia sus compañeros con expresión voz de la profesora resonaba por todo el salón, varios de sus compañeros veían hacia el frente prestando atención a las palabras de la mujer, otros se preocupaban más de sus asuntos. Una chica rubia la cual llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta puesta de lado tecleaba con fervío desespero las teclas de su celular el cual mantenía debajo del pupitre para que de este modo no fuese visto mientras veía hacia el frente aparentando atención. La peliverde que antes había sido reprendida por comer en plena clase volvía a masticar con tranquilidad una zanahoria que ahora sostenía en su mano derecha y la cual había sacado de quien sabe qué lugar, esa chica a veces intrigaba al mismo Honne, poseía una perspectiva de la realidad que nadie más que ella entendía. Dos asientos atrás y unidos con dos pupitres colocados uno al lado del otro estaban los gemelos Kagamine, la rubia con su característico lazo blanco en lo alto de su cabeza enrollaba en uno de sus dedos un poco de su corto cabello mientras que el rubio similar a ella en todo menos el sexo veía con atención cada gesto que su hermana hacia, ambos compartían auriculares y hablaban sobre algo que el albino no alcanzaba a oír debido a la distancia en la que estaba.

Un sonido estridente parecido al ocasionado cuando hay interferencia resonó, no solo en el altavoz que estaba en el salón de clases sino en todos los altavoces de la institución. Más de uno cubrió sus oídos para evitar escuchar aquel horrible sonido. El ruido cesó de inmediato y una aterciopelada voz se dejo escuchar.

― L-lo siento, j-jóvenes…―la interferencia volvió a aparecer recibiendo como respuesta los quejidos molestos de los alumnos. ― ¡l-lo siento!...v-verán…e-esto es un llamado para que se retiren de la clase que están recibiendo en este momento... ―fue interrumpida por los gritos alegres de los estudiantes quienes se levantaron de inmediato recogiendo sus cosas―…y se dirijan al auditorio en donde la directora Sweet Ann les dará un comunicado…―la algarabía que había aparecido rápidamente desapareció con lo ultimo dicho. La comunicación en los altavoces se corto de inmediato.

La profesora de música quien en ese momento escuchaba con detenimiento se dirigió a sus alumnos con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Ordenando los implementos que utilizo para dar la clase y dándole la espalda a los chicos fue apilando los libros.

―bien niños, ya escucharon…pueden…

Antes de poder terminar la oración y para cuando se dio cuenta todos los alumnos se habían retirado dejándola sola. Un suspiro surgió de ella a la vez que colocaba una mano en su rostro.

― Jubilación… ¿Por qué no llegas?

. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.

"_Ni piensen que voy a entrar en ese lugar plagado de mocosos estúpidos que pueden pegarme su idiotez con solo respirar a su lado"._

El albino en ese instante se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared que quedaba a un lado de la entrada del auditorio observando por el rabillo del ojo con expresión de enfado como sus compañeros de clases y demás alumnos hacían aparición en el lugar. A pesar de no interesarle en lo absoluto la presencia de esos "niños" su vista se enfocaba de vez en cuando en cualquier mirada azulada o cabello de largo exuberante. "_¿Buscas algo en particular, Honne?" _Se reprendió a si mismo cerrando los ojos mientras buscaba un cigarro en el bolsillo de su camisa.

El ruido que el cerrar de las puertas del auditorio ocasiono le indico que por fin podría estar libre de la molesta presencia de los demás, encendiendo el cigarrillo y colocándolo en sus labios dio una larga calada mientras se preguntaba que sería eso tan importante que diría la directora como para citar a todo el instituto en aquella área. La última vez que ocurrió algo así fue cuando los de último curso se despidieron.

Eternos se volvieron los minutos. El peliblanco terminaba de consumir el sexto cigarrillo cuando las puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par dejando libres a la manada de estudiantes que salieron conversando entre ellos de lo dicho por la directora. Dell no lo espero dos veces, no es que sintiera curiosidad o algo por estilo así que, con el cigarro aun en sus labios tomo con una mano la mochila que estaba más a su alcance.

El infortunado chico que tenía una venda en cruz en su frente por el golpe recibido en clases vio los rojizos ojos que lo escrutaban con enojo. Poca suerte había tenido ese día como para decir que le iría bien en lo que restaba del mismo.

― ¿Qué dijeron ahí dentro, rosita? ― dijo el albino sin soltarlo y quitando el cigarro de sus labios para arrojarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

― a-ah… ¿p-por qué no entraste D-Dell-? Así hubieras sabido y no tendrías la necesidad de recurrir a…-

―Responde, maldita sea, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan idiota? ― dijo entre dientes Honne mientras zarandeaba la mochila que sostenía y consigo al chico.

― E-es por l-las prontas vacaciones, e-es decir…s-se organizara un baile de mascaras... ―las palabras del joven dejaron contrariado a Dell quien no hizo más que fruncir el ceño. "_¿Baile? Tsk, que idiotez"._

― ¿Baile de mascaras para qué? ―pregunto sin soltarlo y con una mirada que podía helar a cualquiera.

― N-no lo sé. La directora dijo que era estrictamente obligatorio asistir. Y q-que…q-que debíamos ir con alguien…o…o n-nos suspendían.

― Eso es absurdo.

― S-si…p-pero explico que es por la poca integración que hay por parte de nosotros los alumnos… l-lo juro. Es todo lo que se.

De un empujón el albino se deshizo del pelirosa dirigiéndole una mirada asesina por ultimo antes de darse media vuelta y encaminarse hacia la cafetería del lugar.

. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.

"_Un baile de mascaras, vaya idiotez inventó esa vieja de la directora. 'Soy la directora no tengo nada que hacer voy a organizar un baile porque me pica el t… ¡idiota!"_

En todo el instituto, sus adentros y alrededores, no había un sitio en donde no estuvieran hablando de aquel evento, tantos eran los comentarios de los estudiantes que la poca paciencia que el albino poseía estaba llegando a su límite ocasionando que su ira fuese desbordada a raudales.

"_Que escándalo hacen"._ Pensó mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería, en su frente claramente podía verse como una vena se marcaba y la que indicaba su creciente enojo.

La risa de dos chicas que pasaron por su lado hizo que apresurara sus pasos. "_¡no hay lugar en donde no estén molestando!" _Necesitaba salir de ese lugar lo antes posible o mínimo terminaría golpeando algo… o alguien.

Colocando sus dedos en las sienes empezó a hacer un masaje circular en ella mientras entraba en la cafetería. "_Un café y silencio, eso necesito"._ Caminando directo hacia la máquina expendedora de café hizo a un lado a los que estaban de primero en la fila con un par de empujones. Insertando un par de monedas opto por escoger un café oscuro extra grande para después salir de la cafetería en dirección hacia el campus.

El campus del instituto era el sitio mas reconfortable que podía haber, siempre y cuando no estuvieras en la zona de entrada.

― Es obvio que debo ir a ese estúpido baile. Es obligatorio. ―dijo el albino prácticamente entre susurros. Llevando el envase a sus labios bebió un largo sorbo de café mientras colocaba su mano libre dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. ― debo buscar a alguien lo suficientemente callada como para soportarla una noche. ― Lo ultimo lo musito dándose cuenta que la única persona que conocía con esos detalles era la tímida chica de cabellos largos con la que en días anteriores había tenido tan extraño e interesante encuentro.

"_NI PENSARLO"._ Le reprocho su mente en cuanto el pensamiento siquiera apareció. ¿Ir con esa… cosa? El problema en realidad no era ir o no con ella, la cosa era que aceptara, y estaba más que seguro que la respuesta de ella seria no.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, aun quedaban un par de días.

Varias personas paseaban en todas direcciones parloteando sobre el baile, mientras observaba con expresión despectiva a quien pasara cerca de él se pregunto internamente que podían verle de divertido a un baile, es decir, que tenia de divertido estar en un solo salón con vestimentas ajustadas, solo las mentes vacías se podían emocionar con el simple pensamiento de estar en un traje apretados con una multitud escandalosa, pero lamentablemente para él eso era algo obligatorio.

― iré. Pero ni piensen que será con un estúpido traje formal. ―dijo bebiendo otro sorbo de café dándose cuenta demás de que este estaba a poco de acabarse, con otro sorbo dado no tardo en percatarse de que se había terminado el contenido del envase por lo cual con la mirada empezó a buscar un recipiente de basura o una cabeza en donde colocarlo.

A poca distancia de donde estaba él y sentada en una banca, como por suerte del destino, estaba una chica que él pensó reconocer, al acercarse más y acortar aquella distancia noto como la figura se hacía más reconocible. Un largo cabello de color rosáceo atado en una coleta, largas faldas que llegaban casi al ras del suelo y dejaban visible a medias un par de botas color café, aquello fue incentivo para que el albino sin percatarse sonriera con malicia, solo había una persona en ese instituto lo suficientemente demente como para usar esa clase de vestimentas… o mejor dicho, harapos.

"_Hora de comenzar mi plan de tortura hacia esa niña"._ Pensó mientras sus pasos se iban adelantando hasta donde estaba la joven, quien por lo visto se encontraba sumergida en un libro, su cabeza estaba baja mientras mantenía los ojos sobre las páginas, el largo cabello caía en cascada hacia los lados de modo que el rostro de ella quedaba poco visible.

Al llegar se situó detrás de la chica, desde esa distancia podía percibir el dulce aroma que el cuerpo de ella transmitía bien sea por algún perfume que estuviera usando o simple olor corporal, era como una extraña mezcla de lirios y… ante el pensamiento que tuvo por lo segundo en ese instante tuvo en respuesta su ceño fruncido, como si de un impulso se tratase el albino coloco el envase vacio de café sobre la cabeza de la chica el cual cayó en el suelo cuando ella levanto la mirada y poso su mirada azulada en él.

"_Maldita mirada"… _pensó él. Acumulando toda la arrogancia que poseía, elevo la comisura de su labio en una sonrisa insinuante mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

― ¿puedo sentarme? Oh, cierto, ya lo hice. ―dijo con cierta sorna al finalizar la frase.

La chica sin inmutarse solo devolvió su mirar hacia su lectura, retomándola así como si nada hubiera ocurrido a la vez que se arrimaba lejos de él. Una clara vena se formo en la sien del albino, ¿Cómo esa cosa podía tener la voluntad de tan siquiera ignorarlo como si él no estuviese ahí? ¡Estará loca!

― Eres una maleducada, cosa fea. ¿Tan interesante esta tu lectura de niña nerd? ―el peliblanco pensó por un segundo quitarle aquel libro a la joven para ver que reacción tendría o tan solo para hacerla hablar, por loco que sonara quería escuchar su voz.

Como si de un extraño mandato a sus actos fuera su mano se estiro hasta tomar o mejor dicho arrebatar el libro de las manos de la joven, esta se sobresalto un poco e intento tomarlo devuelta pero Dell fue más rápido y lo alejo de su alcance colocándolo detrás de él. Agarrándolo por la cubierta lo observo con una ceja arqueada mientras le daba varias vueltas.

― Bonito. Pero no me parece interesante. Se nota a leguas que es aburrido…como tú. ―Dell sonreía con gran malicia por la expresión que la chica tenía en ese momento. Pero ni una palabra había sido dicha por parte de ella con ese acto que hizo el.―entonces, nerd, ¿te quedaste muda o es que te quite el aliento?

― n-no. E-es solo que no q-quiero hablar con usted. D-debería coger un libro y leerlo p-para ver s-si así se l-le quita l-lo p-poco decente.― las palabras de la chica habían sido dichas en un volumen bajo pero a pesar de eso el peliblanco las había oído a la perfección. IA se coloco de pie y sin mirar atrás empezó a caminar, alejándose así del albino.

La sonrisa de Honne rápidamente desapareció dejando lugar a una mueca de desprecio. "_Estas muerta"._ Aquello había sobrepasado los límites de la insolencia, todo ese asunto con esa chica estaba acabando con la escasa paciencia que él poseía dejando salir aquel lado oscuro que pocos habían conocido y que ella por su estupidez iba a conocer por las malas, quisiera o no, y todo por haberlo irritado.

Sin pensarlo un momento más tomo el libro que había dejado a un lado y que le había quitado a la mujer para comenzar a perseguirla a un paso rápido, en menos de un par de segundos ya la había alcanzado y en un corto instante estaba detrás de ella, con su mano izquierda la tomo por el brazo para de este modo atraerla hacia él y envolver su cintura con la mano derecha la cual tenía el libro que impacto fuertemente en la espalda de ella.

― ¿A ti no te enseñaron modales, pedazo de trapo?―dijo observándola directamente a los ojos con el ceño notablemente fruncido.

Soltando el brazo de ella tomo el libro con la misma mano y lo impacto en el pecho de ella pero sin quitar aquel agarre en la cintura de la joven.

― Se te quedo esto, por cierto, con esa actitud nunca vas a conseguir con quien ir al estúpido baile, no deberías dejar a quien te hace compañía con la palabra en la boca.― dijo con tono despectivo, pero ante sus propias palabras una sonrisa se formo en la comisura de su labio, aquella sonrisa de superioridad aparecía solo por una razón… sus pensamientos no eran nada buenos, por lo menos para ella.

Ante el agarre grotesco que Dell sostenía sobre ella empezó a temblar no por miedo sino por nervios, sus labios inconscientemente temblaban. Aquellos orbes zafiros descendieron hasta posarse en el suelo, en donde se negaron a apartarse.

― E-ese baile no es de mi interés. Y y-ya le dije que no me interesa entablar tema de conversación…m-mucho menos con seres como usted.

Dell estaba concentrado en aquel temblor que el cuerpo de la chica transmitía, él sabía perfectamente que eran causados por sus acciones y eso lo hacía aun más satisfactorio, y aquellos labios temblorosos característicos de un ser débil no hacían más que aumentar sus ganas de control, sus ganas de…ella. Por loco que sonara. ¿Es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco al pensar que quería más de esa niña? Quizás sí, pero esa locura era provocada por lo que más le disgustaba y por el suceso inicial con ella.

― ¿Qué no es de tu interés? ¿Acaso no sabes que es de asistencia obligatoria? Sinceramente, loca, las letras te están afectando y no precisamente para bien. —musito posando sus rojizas pupilas en los labios aun temblorosos de ella.

Al sentir la mirada sobre sí misma, IA empezó a moverse buscando la manera de zafarse de aquel agarre, colocando las manos en el pecho de el intento alejarse pero aquel esfuerzo era totalmente inútil, era como golpear un muro de ladrillos con una almohada liviana.

Aquel forcejeo por parte de la mujer ya lo estaba molestando considerablemente, en definitiva estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia…agotada. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo entre sus brazos alzándola del suelo para de esa forma tenerla más a su poder, la joven dejo escapar un grito muy agudo y casi silencioso al verse levantada del suelo.

— a ti hay que enseñarte modales, salvaje. Los libros no te están enseñando nada. —dijo empezando a caminar con la chica aun en sus brazos— ya que no estás interesada en ir al baile pero este es obligatorio…iras conmigo— aquello fue dicho mas como una orden que como una petición.— y por tu bien no te conviene decir que no.—bufo riendo, realmente estaba disfrutando todo esto.

Los leves golpes débiles que la chica daba en un intento nulo por bajarse de sus brazos seguido de golpes suaves típicos de una criatura que solo escribe libros encima de su cama ya estaban hartando al albino quien continuaba con su caminar hacia el instituto. "_Esta niña ya me está cansando con su actitud de niña malcriada"._ Pensó apretando más el agarre en el cuerpo de la mujer.

Como si de magia se tratase, los golpes cesaron y la chica dejo caer su peso totalmente en signo de rendición mientras se dejaba llevar por él. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del albino.

— N-ni creas que iré contigo. P-prefiero que me lancen por u-una ventana. — susurro por lo bajo IA cerrando los ojos.

"_¡Qué insolente!" _Pensó. "_Pues te hare el favor"._ Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa de satisfacción continuo su caminar hasta llegar a la institución. Se detuvo un instante para levantar su mirada hacia el rostro de la mujer, enarcando una ceja y sin palabra alguna la acomodo de forma que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de ella. En respuesta la joven abrió los ojos asustada por aquel sorpresivo cambio en la forma de sostenerla.

— ¿Estás segura que te vas a negar? No te lo recomiendo... y mucho menos que me digas que no una vez más. — musito amenazante reanudando el caminar para subir las escaleras.

Oh, esta mujer no sabía con quien estaba involucrándose. A Dell Honne nadie le decía que no. Podía sentir la rigidez de la mujer en un intento por hacer fiel su respuesta, sin saber que su sentencia estaba marcada desde que la levanto en brazos.

— ¡B-bájame ya! ¡Usted e-es u-un orangután en celo q-que solo s-sabe molestar! ¡No lo c-conozco siquiera! ¡¿A d-donde me lleva?!—los gritos de ella se oían por todos los pasillos pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse ya que de quien se trataba eso era de Dell y nadie se debía meter en sus asuntos si no querían verlas gris al final del día.

— Cada vez que te niegues será peor solo para ti, nerd. Iras conmigo, ya lo dije. — escuchar esa pregunta de no conocerlo hizo aparecer una vena en su sien ¿Cómo que no lo conocía? Si hace apenas unos días se habían cruzado. No sabía si los gritos de la mujer era lo que más le molestaba o el hecho de que se hubiera olvidado de él. — tú y yo ya nos conocimos en días pasados, idiota. Iremos a ver un hermoso paisaje juntos, así que cierra la maldita boca.

Con lo ultimo dicho la chica guardo silencio rápidamente. Después de subir 6 pisos, Dell empezó a buscar la ventana más cercana que para su suerte se encontraba más cerca de lo pensado además de abierta para su uso. Caminando hacia ella se coloco de espalda y retrocedió de modo que la chica sobresaliera del marco de la ventana, los gritos de ella se dejaron escuchar de inmediato en cuanto se vio amenazada con ser soltada, lagrimas afloraron rápidamente en los orbes zafiros, esto sin embargo no fue impedimento para que albino jugara inocentemente soltando y tomando de nuevo las piernas de ella con firmeza.

— ¿Qué tal la vista desde ese ángulo? Y bien, dime, iras al baile conmigo, ¿sí o no?—dijo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa. Los gritos de ellas cesaron, pequeños sollozos era lo que ahora el albino escuchaba.

— S-si…s-si iré. — dijo entre sollozos.

¿Emoción? ¿Felicidad? Un sentimiento confuso se plasmo en el pecho del peliblanco cuando escucho la respuesta afirmativa de la chica. Su ceño aun se encontraba fruncido a pesar que dentro de su mente una sonrisa estaba presente, algo contradictoria en comparación con su expresión.

— Menos mal sabes lo que te conviene, niña. —musito comenzando a caminar con la mujer aun cargada en su hombro. Lo sollozos de ella ahora se escuchaban menos pero el temblor de su cuerpo le indicaba que aun lloraba. — ahora dime, ¿Dónde está tu habitación? —dijo sin disminuir el paso. Nada podía ser más caballeroso que llevar a la chica a su habitación después de un momento romántico a su lado.

Cualquier chica a la que él le hubiese hablado fácilmente habría caído a sus pies en un instante, para él conquistar era sencillo. Pero esa chica, ese animal con trapos, ese pedazo de harapo andante que llevaba en su hombro al parecer amaba llevarle la contraria. Le hacía difícil su tarea de aterrar a otros. Mientras continuaba buscando la habitación de ella la cual no le había dicho cual era, pensó que todo sería más fácil si lo obedeciera.

— por cierto, cosa. Hasta que no me digas en donde está tu habitación y te deje en ella no te pienso bajar. —dijo el albino caminando por el corredor del piso 4 en donde estaban las habitaciones de los estudiantes.

El silencio de la chica colmo la poca paciencia que le quedaba así que acomodando en su hombro el cuerpo de la mujer se detuvo frente a una de las puertas mientras sostenía las piernas de la joven con un brazo y con la otra sacaba un juego de llaves

— Bien. Ya que no me dirás, iré a mi habitación…contigo. —la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía en sus labios se ensancho considerablemente mientras giraba la llave.

— Bájeme. —susurro la chica.

Dell ante eso simplemente chasqueo la lengua y la dejo caer en el suelo, el rostro de IA se veía cubierto por su largo cabello mientras se levantaba con cuidado y sacudía el polvo de su falda, el rastro de lágrimas había quedado marcado en sus rosáceas mejillas. Honne sintió de nuevo aquella punzada dentro de él al ver el estado tan deprimente en el que estaba la chica.

— entonces, muda ¿te recojo a las 7? No, espera. Eso hare. Será mejor que a esa hora estés más que lista. — dijo abriendo la puerta. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna dejo escapar un suspiro impaciente. Con su mano libre comenzó a frotar sus sienes, la falta de habla de la mujer le estaba causando la peor de las jaquecas. — tu maldita habitación, dímela. —musito con el ceño fruncido aun frotando sus sienes y ya harto de esa chica.

Un sonido ahogado fue lo que la chica dejo escapar cuando estuvo ya de pie, sin embargo su mirada no iba dirigida a Dell sino a la habitación que estaba frente a la del albino. Los ojos de ella abiertos de par en par, aquellos delgados labios temblando, si existía la suerte sin duda no estaba de su parte. Mordiendo su labio inferior IA no pronuncio palabra, tan solo poso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y girándolo abrió la misma. Honne había detenido el masaje que estaba haciendo en sus sienes al notar lo que sorprendió a la chica.

— Vaya, vaya… pero que sorpresa tan maravillosa… —susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Aquello sí que era una sorpresa, por lo visto tendría más de esa joven.

IA no volteo su mirar de nuevo hasta que entro en su habitación, el sonido de la puerta cerrando resonó por el corredor dejando a un sorprendido Dell.

Una escandalosa carcajada rompió la tranquilidad que reino por segundos y que solo significaba una cosa: satisfacción e inmenso placer.

— ¡esto se vuelve cada vez mas divertido. — dijo el albino sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y colocándolo en sus labios. — esto apenas está comenzando, pequeña bestia… ya verás lo que es estar realmente en el infierno. Tan solo deja que llegue el día del baile y yo mismo te lo demostrare. —lo último fue dicho con una sonrisa que se esfumo poco a poco dejando la expresión neutral del albino quien sin esperar más entro en su habitación y de un portazo cerró la puerta.

Muchas cosas podían ocurrir en un baile, hasta lo más inesperado podía hacer acto de presencia en el momento menos indicado o esperado y eso lo vería Dell Honne.

* * *

**¡Chan chan chan! Eso falto, el sonido de suspenso. ¿Qué que hago aquí abajo? ¡Ni yo lo sé! Agradezcan al café que me dio fuerzas para terminar este capítulo que detallándolo fue más largo que los dos anteriores. **

**¡Por favor! Les agradecería a ustedes si me dejaran su opinión en un review ya que esta vale mucho para mí y me motiva a continuar.**

**Le doy las gracias a esos seguidores que continúan y esperan la continuación de esta historia, *sube a un podio y empieza a leer (?* **

**A ustedes, Cuti Unicorn, Luis casas, Alex y Alicia Katzenbach, lyon zanahuja y ddenisse83, gracias por sus review.**

**Lyon, ¿quieres meiko x kaito? Déjame ver si puedo incluir algo así, aunque creo que puede haber cariños entre estos dos (?**

**Y sin más me despido por hoy y hasta la próxima que suba el siguiente capítulo. **

**Se les quiere, chicos. Y a ustedes, visitantes fantasmas, también.**


End file.
